Fire - Kpop x Poudlard
by MeiQi
Summary: Je crois que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas prévu de se faire embarquer dans une histoire d'une telle ampleur. Cependant, maintenant que la Coupe de Feu avait craché leurs noms, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'avancer. À leurs risques et périls. (Tous les personnages sont de vraies personnes issues de l'industrie musicale coréenne et évoluent à Poudlard.)
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin, quand Seokjin se réveilla, il s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, nous étions en pleine période scolaire et le dortoir dans lequel logeait le grand blond était vide. Son cerveau encore engourdi par le sommeil auquel il venait d'échapper, mit plusieurs longues minutes à comprendre. Au vu des draps consciencieusement rabattus et des rideaux soigneusement repliés, de l'absence de tous ses camarades et des rayons de soleil qui dardaient pas la fenêtre de la tour, il réalisa que tout ceci ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une manière : il était affreusement en retard.

En quatrième vitesse, il retira son pyjama aux rayures enfantines, le jeta à l'aveugle sur son lit et s'habilla avec ce qui lui passa sous la main. Certes, l'assemblage qui en résulta n'était pas des plus coquets, mais Seokjin ne pouvait se permettre de réfléchir aux associations de couleurs et de formes des variantes de l'uniforme à cet instant. Un pantalon grisâtre et une chemise d'un marron douteux sur le dos, il saisit son sac.

Tout en dévalant les escaliers interminables, il se maudit un bon millier de fois. Tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait y passèrent et, heureusement pour lui et sa maison, personne ne le surprit à jurer de la sorte dans les couloirs. La flopée d'insultes qui avait glissée de ses lèvres lui aurait sans aucun doute valut un malus de dizaines de points. Et ses amis l'auraient étripé. Après lui avoir arraché tous ses ongles et brûlé la langue, bien sûr.

Bien qu'ils n'y paraissent pas, les élèves de Poufsouffle pouvaient faire preuve d'une incroyable cruauté. Ils avaient seulement, à l'inverse des trois autres maisons, la présence d'esprit de garder leurs querelles pour eux. Et cette année plus que les précédentes, ils redoublaient de créativité et d'ingéniosité en ce qui concernait les punitions de ceux qui leur faisaient perdre des points. Ils n'avaient que faire des excuses pitoyables tout ce qui importait était le bizutage que les fautifs subiraient. Il fallait avouer que depuis la rentrée scolaire, en septembre, la compétition faisait rage d'une manière sans précédent entre les quatre maisons et chaque point pouvait creuser l'écart significativement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Seokjin déboula enfin dans le couloir menant à la salle commune. Le pauvre blond crachait à moitié ses poumons. Toutefois, il ne marqua même pas une pause et poussa d'un air décidé la double porte.

Une centaine de têtes se tourna vers lui et ces regards insistants firent fondre l'assurance de Seokjin. Celui-ci tâcha de se faire oublier hâtivement en rejoignant ses amis à grandes enjambées.

— On a bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, Jinnie !

Devant les réflexions moqueuses de ceux qu'il pensait être ses alliés, il préféra sagement ignorer afin de déguster toujours vite son petit déjeuner. Sans prendre la peine de tartiner ses toasts, il fourra dans sa bouche une tranche de pain et une cuillerée de confiture. Après tout, pensa-t-il, son estomac ferait très bien le travail à sa place. Les rires sadiques de ses quatre amis l'arrachèrent à ses pensées sur la mastication et la digestion de la confiture de coings.

— Vous avez pas fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ? cracha Jin, postillonnant ses miettes sur la table massive.

— Sortez vos parapluies !

— On utilise vraiment des parapluies dans cette situation ?

— J'hésite. On est pas tout les jours confronté à une pluie d'un solide comestible !

— Comestible, c'est vite dit. C'est quand même plein de bave, cette merde.

— Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer trois secondes ?

— Attention, il parle !

— Aux abris !

Les deux jeunes filles assises en face de lui firent mine de se réfugier sous la table, tandis que son voisin, Yoongi, riait à gorge déployée. Ce démon ne s'esclaffait jamais autant que lorsque tous s'alliaient contre Seokjin. Enfin tous, seulement lui, et les deux filles brune et blonde, respectivement Jisoo et Yerin. La cinquième personne qui composait ce petit groupe inséparable n'interférait pas dans leurs joutes vocales, des gamineries selon elle. Umji, car c'était le nom de cette jolie fille à la chevelure marron glacé, privilégiait la lecture et l'érudition aux stupidités qui pouvaient passer la barrière percée des lèvres de ses amis. Quand ceux-ci ne dormaient pas. Parce que, comme tout un chacun le savait, l'activité principale des Pouffesouffle restait le repos. Doucement le matin et pas trop vite le soir, telle était la devise, le leitmotiv de Yoongi, au grand dam de la petite intellectuelle.

Cinq bonnes minutes durant, le pauvre Seokjin, déjà exténué par sa cavalcade dans les couloirs, supporta les bêtises de ces trois idiots. Ces dits idiots s'acharnaient, avec l'espoir que Jin craque enfin et que l'un d'eux remporte son pari sur la résistance mentale du blond.

— Mais vos gueules, bordel !

Le rugissement de Seokjin acheva les trois, qui s'écroulèrent sur la table, pliés en deux. Dépitée, Umji releva le regard du livre de zoologie qu'elle ne lâchait pas depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa glisser un grognement mécontent :

— Moins fort ! Si on t'entend, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

Seokjin ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer, agacé que tous ses amis se liguent contre lui, lorsque la belle intellectuelle fourra un chou à la crème entre ses lèvres. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin de l'empêcher de prononcer les mots grossiers qui allaient emplir l'air. De son air sévère, elle reprit, observant du coin de l'œil Jin s'étouffer avec la pâte feuilletée :

— On a cours là. Et si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard, vous feriez mieux d'accélérer le mouvement.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée du froissement des pages de l'imposant ouvrage qu'elle glissa sous son bras, avant de s'éclipser. L'assiduité de la plus jeune des cinq amis les étonnait toujours, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer à cette façade hautaine, camouflant un cœur tendre. Sa cape bleu marine disparut derrière les battants de la porte principale, sans que les quatre idiots restants n'aient esquissé un geste. Pourtant, Umji était loin d'avoir tord. Ils devaient être présents dans moins de cinq minutes à leur cours de botanique, dans la serre numéro 4. Et celle-ci se trouvait à l'opposé exact de leur position. S'y rendre à pied aurait pris un bon quart d'heure, ce qui excluait immédiatement cette option. Ne leur restait qu'à trouver le moyen de se déplacer rapidement dans les couloirs de l'établissement, et pour cela, ils avaient déjà leur petite idée.

— Jisoo, on est à la bourre, non ?

La superbe brune, qui avait sans aucun doute dû être mannequin dans une autre vie, releva son regard sombre vers Yoongi. Les joues gonflées, remplies de compote à l'ananas, il répéta sa question.

— Evidemment, ça t'étonne vraiment ? C'est pareil tous les jours. Faut vraiment que ton cerveau s'active, et que tu réfléchisses un peu.

— J'ai juste demandé, je voulais pas me faire insulter, hein.

— Les mecs, vous pourriez pas arrêter de parler la bouche pleine, intervint Yerin, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. C'est vraiment dégueulasse et comme on est tout le temps en retenue, c'est nous qui nettoyons vos merdes.

— On est pas tout le temps en retenue !

— Non, c'est vrai. Le reste du temps, c'est juste que vous vous êtes pas fait prendre pour vos conneries.

— Juste, Yerin. Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu participais pas ? Tu es toujours la première partante !

— Ne pose pas trop de questions Yoongi. Sinon, tu vas finir comme l'année dernière.

Aussitôt, le brun désigné cessa toute action. Les réminiscences désagréables de ces évènements passés suffisaient à le décourager. Il avait encore en mémoire les douloureuses ecchymoses que lui avaient laissé les heures passées, la tête en bas, les pieds attachés au Saule Cogneur de l'entrée. Face à sa mine effarée et effrayée, Yerin éclata de rire, puis elle se leva. Les bras croisés, elle toisa les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils suivent le mouvement, par peur des représailles. Cette fille avait un visage d'ange, mais ses idées sournoises témoignaient de la présence d'un démon au plus profond de ses entrailles.

— Nos balais sont restés dans la réserve du terrain d'entrainement, non ?

— Aucune idée.

— C'est moi qui les ai rangé hier soir, glissa Seokjin.

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle principale en discutant, alors que de nombreux élèves, dont les cours débutaient plus tard, se prélassaient encore. Ils mangeaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, sous les yeux envieux de Jin. Les jambes de ce dernier supportaient très mal l'exercice, surtout quand celui-ci était imprévu, et elles tremblotaient sous son poids.

— Et tu as fait comme d'habitude ?

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui, Jisoo. On ferme jamais le cadenas.

— Je comprends pas qu'on nous laisse toujours…

Yoongi n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les deux filles lançaient d'un mouvement élégant de baguette, leur sortilège favori : le sort d'Attraction. À l'autre bout du corridor de pierre glacial, aux murs ornés de flambeaux et de tableaux d'un style empire, retentit un grand fracas. Des écoliers, certainement plus respectueux des règles, laissèrent échapper des plaintes bruyantes lorsque quatre balais fendirent l'air à leurs côtés. Ils s'écartèrent afin de céder le passage à ces morceaux de bois fous, qui louvoyèrent quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la main de leurs propriétaires.

Il paraissait logique que l'usage de balais, ou de tous types d'engins volants, soit prohibé au sein de l'établissement. Et pourtant, comme avait tenté de le dire Yoongi un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enfourchaient leurs montures respectives, avec l'espoir de rattraper leur habituel retard.

Braillant de manière peu discrète, et ils n'en avaient que faire, les quatre idiots parcoururent les couloirs. Leurs chevelures ondoyaient sur leurs crânes sous l'effet du vent, créé par la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Plusieurs élèves vagabondant dans l'attente du début des premiers cours, les reconnurent, car il fallait avouer que la bande de Poufsouffle s'était forgée une réputation. La quasi-totalité de l'établissement connaissait leurs visages et ils étaient nombreux à s'indigner de l'impunité qui les concernait.

Les jambes enroulées autour du manche de chêne, Jisoo écarta les bras. Du bout des doigts, elle frôlait les murs lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête familière au loin. Avec l'agilité propre à la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle, elle diminua son altitude, jusqu'à longer le sol et attrapa au passage Umji, qui lâcha un cri de surprise.

— Jisoo ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai failli avoir une putain de crise cardiaque !

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent à l'entente des grossièretés prononcées par la petite brune. Puis leurs rires se calmèrent immédiatement quand une voix de stentor, dans leur dos, les rappela à l'ordre :

— Vous cinq, pied à terre. Tout de suite.

Dès que le dernier son eut atteint les tympans des cinq inconscients, ceux-ci se précipitèrent au sol. L'intonation et le timbre ne s'apparentaient à aucun autres et ils savaient à quel point ils risquaient gros s'ils n'obéissaient pas dans la seconde. Leurs regards se croisèrent, exprimèrent l'inquiétude qu'avait fait naitre cette voix au creux de leur gorge.

— Regardez-moi.

Lentement, si lentement qu'ils eurent le temps de souhaiter mourir une dizaine de fois plutôt que d'affronter _le_ monstre, ils se retournèrent. Kang Daesung, professeur de botanique, les scruta comme s'il découvrait leurs traits pour la toute première fois, alors que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. L'homme aux épaules carrées occupait le statut de chef de la maison Poufsouffle et les exactions de ces candides brigands ne lui avaient pas échappé. Combien de fois avait-il entendu des professeurs se plaindre de leur attitude infecte ? Combien de fois avait-il feint ignorer l'identité de ces adolescents sans vergogne ? Bien trop de fois à son goût et aujourd'hui, l'occasion semblait idéale pour réaffirmer une autorité qui avait visiblement été omise.

Les yeux plissés, il se pencha d'abord vers Umji, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si elle ne s'était pas liée d'amitié avec ces idiots, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée embarquée dans leurs multiples délits. Seulement il avait fallu que dès son arrivée dans l'établissement, elle rencontre Yerin, la pire personne qui soit quand on désire respecter les règles. Daesung ne permit pas à notre jolie petite tête brune de réfléchir plus longtemps :

— Mademoiselle Kim Umji, oserez-vous me dire que je me trompe si j'affirme vous avoir entendu jurer ?

— Non, Professeur.

— Et vous utilisiez un balai, pour vous rendre en cours. Est-ce un comportement à adopter selon vous ?

— Non, Professeur.

— Vous avez conscience que je ne peux tolérer de tels agissements, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le cœur de Yoongi, Jisoo, Yerin et Seokjin, naquit de manière inédite un sentiment de culpabilité. La prudente et sage Umji avait toujours suivi le mouvement de ses imbéciles d'amis et les quelques réprimandes qui en avait résulté, avaient donc été moindres. Sauf que ce jour-ci, dans ce couloir gelé, elle jouait le rôle d'exemple pour tous. La punition qu'elle allait subir serait injuste. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Yerin haïssait, c'était l'injustice. Alors, dans un élan de bienveillance naïve, elle prit part à l'affaire :

— Ce n'était pas son idée.

— C'est vrai, Professeur, renchérit Seokjin.

— Je l'ai fait monter de force sur mon balai. Elle marchait normalement.

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas son genre d'aller à l'encontre du règlement.

Daesung, tentant de camoufler l'amusement et l'attendrissement que l'esprit solidaire de cette bande d'adolescents lui inspirait, croisa les bras. Peut-être que son soupir fut de trop. Peut-être, quoiqu'il en soit, il s'impliqua dans le rôle de professeur sévère qu'il se devait d'incarner. Il prononça ces mots, sourcils froncés dans un rictus qui lui paraissait correspondre à l'émotion à transmettre :

— Je salue votre empathie. Toutefois, je ne peux dispenser Kim Umji de sanction et puisque vous semblez ne pas désirer vous séparer d'elle, je vous invite à la rejoindre immédiatement en salle de retenue où chacun d'entre vous recopiera la partie du règlement sur les modes de déplacement, ainsi que l'ensemble de votre cours sur la flore canadienne.

Les mâchoires pendantes, les yeux exorbités, ils acquiescèrent cette sentence à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas en intervenant. Ce retournement de situation les stupéfia d'autant plus que leur maitre de maison était connu pour être le plus souple des professeurs.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le botaniste trentenaire dispersa les élèves agglutinés autour des cinq coupables, foule compacte qui fut bientôt réduite à l'état de poussière. Daesung agita ses mains afin de diriger les enfants sous sa responsabilité dans la serre où le cours se déroulerait. Avant de fermer la porte en double vitrage, unique sécurité en cas de rébellion de plantes sauvages, il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

— Si j'étais vous, je me pencherais sur le sort de répétition, Idemotus. Peut-être pourrait-il vous aider d'une quelconque manière.

Puis la porte coulissa, les laissant seuls dans un couloir désert.

— Idemotus… murmura Yoongi, pensif.

— Idemotus est un sortilège qui permet de répéter des gestes prédéfinis.

— Tu veux dire qu'on peut faire écrire nos baguettes à notre place ?

— Ce n'est sans doute pas l'usage le plus légitime, mais en effet, c'est réalisable, répondit Umji.

— Pourquoi il nous en a parlé ?

— C'est évident, Jin. Il a essayé de se montrer plus rigide mais vous et moi sachons pertinemment que le professeur Kang n'est pas comme ça. Par honneur et principe, il ne pouvait annuler une punition qu'il venait de nous donner. On pouvait lire le regret dans ses yeux juste après qu'il eut fini de parler. Alors il nous a simplement mis sur une piste. Ainsi, il ne se sent pas coupable de nous avoir infligé une tâche trop ingrate et, dans le même temps, il effraie les autres élèves, qui n'ont pas vu cet indice lourd de sens qu'il nous a laissé.

— Merci, Umji. Nous n'en demandions pas tant.

D'un haussement d'épaule, la jolie fille à la chevelure châtain cendrée se renferma dans son mutisme et ses jambes prirent la direction de la salle de retenue. Fidèle à elle-même, elle n'imaginait pas aller ailleurs, malgré la totale absence de surveillance.

— Tu comptes quand même pas passer ta journée là-bas ?

— Non, je vais faire ce qu'il nous a demandé et ensuite, j'assisterai à mon cours d'occlumancie. Et dans l'après-midi, puisque nous n'avons pas d'autres leçons, j'irai à la bibliothèque pour réviser notre contrôle de potions.

— Elle est grave, des fois… marmonna Yerin, et sa voix parvint tout de même aux oreilles de la concernée. Celle-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre son chemin.

— Tu as qu'à faire nos punitions pour nous aussi, parce que moi, je reste pas ici.

Umji lança un coup d'œil en arrière, toisa Jisoo et constata que la brune ne plaisantait pas. L'immaturité de ses amis l'insupportait parfois. Toutefois, si la petite érudit avouait ses pensées les plus secrètes, elle révèlerait que sans eux, sa vie serait bien morose. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, l'ennui la rongeait, car elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'étudier l'ensemble du programme de sixième année pendant les vacances. Alors les distractions qu'ils lui apportaient n'étaient pas de refus.

Malgré l'image qu'elle s'efforçait de renvoyer, elle s'accorda une entorse à ses règles de conduite habituelles :

— Je viens avec vous, où que vous alliez. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille, bande de gamins.

Les sourires fleurissant sur leurs traits encore enfantins, ils hochèrent la tête. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Néanmoins, ils avaient conscience qu'Umji ne prenait pas la voie la plus aisée pour elle et ils préféraient lui faciliter la tâche, en s'abstenant d'insister lourdement sur cette décision inédite.

— J'ai bien envie d'une bière au beurre, soupira Yerin.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, qui venait de poser des mots sur le désir commun d'alcool qu'ils n'avaient encore assouvi depuis la reprise des cours, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Et dans un mouvement synchrone, ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard.


	2. Chapter 2

— Je suis pas d'accord…

Umji pointa son index maladroit en direction de Yoongi, qui hurla son hilarité, s'attirant ainsi les coups d'œil de tous les clients du pub.

Depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure, elle débattait sur l'existence des brosses à dents chez les ogres, sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, ses camarades étaient parvenus à lui faire ingurgiter de l'alcool. Et de toute évidence, elle ne le supportait pas.

— Moi, j'ai… Toujours pensé que les ogres puaient de la bouche. Après, je dis ça… Mais j'en ai jamais vu… Juste dans mes livres, alors c'est peut-être mes livres qui sentent mauvais…

À nouveau, Yoongi éclata d'un rire tonitruant, aussitôt suivi par les trois autres, qui ne savaient s'ils riaient à cause de l'ivresse d'Umji ou de l'amusement sonore du brun. Ce dernier avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas retenir ses pouffements, ce qui leur avait déjà valu des très nombreuses heures de colle. Il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs et aujourd'hui, il ne manqua pas l'occasion de leur attirer des ennuis.

Le gérant du bistrot dans lequel les étudiants s'étaient installés en fin de matinée, commençait à éprouver un agacement assez marqué. Plusieurs clients avaient exprimé des remarques désobligeantes à l'égard de ces jeunes gens, qui troublaient l'atmosphère paisible du bar en ce jeudi de septembre. Il avait beau apprécier ce groupe de joyeux lurons, la satisfaction de ses habitués prévalait. Son bar n'avait ouvert qu'une poignée de mois auparavant et il ne souhaitait courir le risque de faire fuir cette clientèle qu'il avait eue du mal à fidéliser. Alors, malgré lui, il s'approcha de la petite bande.

— Excusez-moi.

— Quoi ? brailla Umji, pour toute réponse, oubliant toutes notions de politesse et de respect de ses ainés.

— Vous perturbez les personnes qui voudraient se détendre dans ce bar.

— N'importe quoi !

— Puisque je vous le dis.

Les gestes confus, engourdis par la dizaine de bières qu'elle avait englouties, Umji passa une main dans sa chevelure, avant de taper du poing sur la table. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, comme pour ouvrir la voie à une phrase importante, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa cavité buccale. Elle se gratta le front, une moue interrogative sur le visage, afin de retrouver ses mots, qui semblaient s'être évaporés sur sa langue.

Jisoo, à moitié pliée de rire devant le comportement abscons de son amie habituellement si sérieuse, tenta de rattraper la situation :

— On va essayer de faire moins de bruit, Monsieur.

— J'espère bien.

Les adolescents secouèrent vivement la tête pour convaincre pleinement le gérant, dont l'incertitude se lisait sur son visage.

— Vous savez, moi, je vous aime bien. Mais si vous continuez comme ça, je serais obligé de prévenir un de vos professeurs.

À ces mots, la menace préventive apparut et la peur de se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois serra la gorge de la blonde, restée à peu près silencieuse jusqu'ici. À croire que les rôles de nos cinq protagonistes s'étaient inversés cette après-midi, dans ce bar dans lequel ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réfugier.

L'alcool aidant, Umji avait brisé les entraves de la bienséance, qui la maintenait dans un discours raisonnable d'ordinaire, et elle jacassait à tue-tête. Ses mots devaient dépasser sa pensée, mais elle ne parvenait à les retenir et ceux-ci s'écrasaient dans les oreilles de ses interlocuteurs, amusés par ce retournement de situation.

Yerin ne parvenait plus à se laisser aller. Elle avait à présent l'impression de comprendre ce que vivait au quotidien son amie l'élève modèle, surveillant quatre enfants hyperactifs à la langue bien pendue. Sur le qui-vive, la jolie blonde observait les autres, qui se contentaient de rigoler à gorge déployée.

Le patron s'éloigna, avec le sincère espoir qu'ils se ressaisiraient, car il ne souhaitait pas du tout en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il se souvenait de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire pendant sa jeunesse, qui s'échappait chaque jour un peu plus, avec son inconscience, ancienne camarade des jeux les plus dangereux. Dans un soupir nostalgique, il regagna son comptoir, où plusieurs hommes l'attendaient pour prendre commande.

— Eh !

— Umji, reviens ici !

Seulement, il était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille s'était levée, le pas hésitant, s'approchant dangereusement du patron et de ses clients. Ses amis, encore sobres pour la plupart, s'époumonèrent avec l'espoir d'empêcher l'impact, prévisible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et en effet, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Elle s'affala à moitié sur le comptoir de bois, sous les regards stupéfaits des hommes et dépité du gérant. Sans demander la moindre autorisation, bien évidemment, elle s'empara d'une chope de bière, avant de l'engloutir d'une traite. Le propriétaire de la dite boisson n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est de voir le liquide doré disparaître dans la gorge de la candide étudiante.

Les quatre autres, pour une fois parfaitement innocents dans l'histoire, hésitèrent entre prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils ne possédaient pas ou tout bonnement se suicider à la vue de tous. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'envisager l'ensemble des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux que déjà, la plus jeune se précipitait vers eux, en beuglant. Avec sur ses talons, un homme hors de lui, vert de rage, qu'ils ne reconnurent que trop bien.

Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et tous penchèrent subitement vers l'option de la mort instantanée.

Car devant leurs faces éberluées se dressait le plus célèbre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie, Kim Heechul.

Ils avaient beau ignorer tout de lui, il était évident que chercher des noises à une des personnes les plus haut placées du monde magique devait être une mauvaise idée. Cependant, Umji ne sembla pas considérer la personne qui la toisait, du bon œil. Redevenue une enfant sous l'effet désastreux de l'alcool, elle se réfugia de l'autre côté de la table, se servant de ses amis comme bouclier, et tira la langue.

À ce geste, Seokjin voulut se frapper le crâne contre le sol, Yoongi désira devenir poussière, Yerin envisagea sa reconversion en tant que ver de terre et Jisoo crut mourir une bonne dizaine de fois, en imaginant la réaction de ses parents quand ils apprendraient ce dans quoi elle s'était encore fourrée. Bien que cette fois-ci, ce soit, selon ses dires, malgré elle, affirmation à laquelle Umji dans son état normal, aurait répliqué que sans ces quatre imbéciles, elle serait à l'heure qu'il est en train de consciencieusement recopier le règlement en salle de retenue.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, les adolescents pouvaient sentir les ennuis approcher. Enfin, seuls les quatre conscients de la situation en cours se rendaient pleinement compte des problèmes qu'ils risquaient de s'attirer, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Après tout, l'homme au regard sombre était sans doute déjà parvenu, et ce sans aucune difficulté, à identifier les blasons brodés sur le revers de leur veste d'uniforme. Ces derniers, emblématiques, avaient une renommée mondiale, alors il était évident que le bras droit du Ministre de la Magie identifiait celui-ci en un coup d'œil.

— Comment se fait-il que des élèves de troisième année, de Poufsouffle qui plus est, déambule hors de l'établissement ? Il me semble que, vu l'heure, vous devriez assister à un de vos cours. Je ne pense pas que quiconque vous ait autorisé à errer en ville, et encore moins dans un bar. Ce genre d'endroit n'est pas approprié à des jeunes gens de votre style, alors vous feriez mieux de raccompagner votre amie à votre dortoir. Elle a déjà bu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Je ne l'aurais personnellement réprimandée pour avoir touché de l'alcool à un si jeune âge, si elle avait été ma fille. Seulement, elle ne l'est pas, c'est pour cette raison que je compte passer cet incident sous silence si vous vous éclipsez immédiatement. Et je le répète, des gens d'à peine quatorze ans ne devraient traîner ici.

Jisoo se leva brusquement de sa chaise, repoussant cette dernière dans un assourdissant crissement, et elle se pencha en avant afin d'exprimer sa reconnaissance envers cet homme, qu'elle espérait secrètement ne jamais avoir à recroiser de sa vie. Puis elle rassembla ses affaires dans la précipitation, tout en invectivant de son regard charbon ses camarades, encore assis les bras ballants. Seokjin, dont le cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti depuis son réveil impromptu au début de cette journée automnale, imita son amie. Il empoigna son sac, tandis que Yerin et Yoongi bondissaient à moitié de leurs sièges, comme s'ils recouvraient leurs esprits à l'instant.

Seule Umji, dans un état toujours relativement incertain et très certainement enfantin, poursuivait son observation, cachée par la table. La dite table ne lui offrait à présent plus une protection satisfaisante, car ses quatre comparses avaient désertés, prêts à l'abandonner pour éviter l'énorme punition qui les attendait s'ils laissaient leurs fesses posées dans cet établissement. Malheureusement pour eux, qui se rangeaient contre toute attente du côté de la raison, la plus jeune devenue immature n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, et lorsque leurs yeux affolés croisèrent ceux de l'adjoint du Ministre, ils comprirent qu'ils feraient bien mieux de la faire disparaître également.

— D'abord, on a pas quatorze ans. On en a vachement plus, okay ?

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux filles en état de tenir sur leurs jambes sans tituber se ruèrent sur la troisième, dont le langage se dégradait de plus en plus. Au grand dam de tous ceux présents dans la salle, Umji continua de s'exprimer, malgré les paumes plaquées sur ses lèvres :

— J'ai dix-sept ans, d'accord ? Alors, je suis pas une gamine. Je suis grande et je bois si je veux. L'alcool, c'est pas comme si ça me faisait beaucoup d'effet ! Attendez… s'interrompit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Le sol est mou. Eh, c'est drôle ! Ça fait des vagues !

Dans le cerveau de la petite femme, que nous qualifierons plus aisément d'enfant ici, le parquet usé, patiné par les années, ondulait à la manière d'une mer déchainée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à la plage et au plus profond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer, s'amuser sur le sable lui manquait énormément. Alors tout naturellement, enfin ce ne fut naturel que dans son crâne chamboulé, elle s'écroula sur le sol, tâtant de ses mains les planches de bois, qui lui semblaient bouger sous ses doigts. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que ses amis se rapprochaient les uns des autres, pour établir en vitesse une réunion d'urgence.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y avait que de la bière ?

— Bah, j'ai pris un peu de vodka et je crois qu'elle m'en a pris.

— Jin ! On prend pas de la vodka dans l'après-midi !

— C'est vrai, c'est une boisson de soirée.

— Je m'en fiche, j'aime bien le goût. J'ai quand même le droit d'en boire si je veux.

— Oui, mais…

— Vos gueules, s'énerva Jisoo à voix basse. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Elle n'a pris que de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi elle est aussi mal ?

— Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle a pas l'habitude de boire.

— Oui, ça lui fera les pieds. Avec le mal de tête qu'elle aura demain, elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien qu'on insiste pour l'emmener à nos fêtes.

— C'est très juste, Yerin. Mais je pense que nous avons un problème plus grave à régler dans l'immédiat…

Les quatre adolescents, rassemblés en un cercle compact à la façon d'une équipe de rugby durant une mêlée, jetèrent un œil en direction d'Umji. Et ils ne furent pas déçus d'assister à une nouvelle scène de débauche de la benjamine.

Pendant qu'ils chuchotaient, elle avait rampé pitoyablement, en s'esclaffant, jusqu'aux pieds de Monsieur Kim Heechul. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi ressentir. D'un côté, la situation absurde au possible créait en lui une furieuse envie d'éclater de son rire strident, pour lequel il était célèbre au sein du Ministère. Cependant, l'agacement de s'être fait volé sa boisson, qu'il avait pourtant mérité après un éprouvant voyage, prit le dessus.

Surtout que la fille à la chevelure châtain, qui avait été plus tôt dans la journée remontée en une queue de cheval impeccable et ne ressemblait maintenant qu'à un tas de paille, ne s'arrêta pas là. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua subitement, si subitement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, et elle vomit tout l'alcool ingurgité dans l'après-midi sur les chaussures cirées de Kim Heechul, sous les regards horrifiés de tous sans exception.

Le gérant, qui avait observé le déroulement des évènements depuis son comptoir, se surprit à prier pour ces cinq élèves pour lesquels il avait développé une affection qu'il refusait d'exprimer.

— Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

La voix du bras droit du Ministre s'était faite calme, bien que tout le monde décèle l'immense colère qui faisait bouillir son hémoglobine. Enfin, tout le monde… La personne à laquelle il s'adressait, ne saisit pas cette subtilité et répondit à cette question en toute honnêteté, lui confiant ainsi ses nom et prénom. Cette information suffirait à la plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et, s'ils demeuraient ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde supplémentaire ici, elle dévoilerait les noms de ses acolytes. Ceux-ci, dans la panique la plus totale, se mirent d'accord d'un regard, sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils se retournèrent afin de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Chose qu'ils auraient dû faire bien plus tôt, car toutes leurs tergiversations leur avaient fait perdre un temps précieux, dont profita l'adjoint du Ministre pour les arrêter dans leur fuite. D'un coup de baguette magique, qu'il avait dégainée à une vitesse fulgurante, il lança un sortilège coupant court à la cavalcade dans laquelle ils comptaient tout quatre se lancer.

— Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire les vôtres, également ?

Leurs prunelles emplies de terreur se croisèrent, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à utiliser des pseudonymes, Umji ouvrit encore une fois de trop la bouche :

— Celle qui a les cheveux blonds, elle s'appelle Kim Yerin, et la brune, c'est Kim Jisoo. Les deux garçons, le blond s'appelle Kim Seokjin et l'autre Min Yoongi. Ils sont super sympas. Je les aime beaucoup, vous savez ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient certainement souri, touchés par cette attendrissante révélation, qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'avait l'habitude de dire Umji. Sauf qu'évidemment, rien dans le cas présent ne ressemblait à Umji. Et ils étaient toujours là, pétrifiés, incapables d'agir d'une quelconque manière.

Ce fut Seokjin qui craqua le premier :

— C'est bon ! Umji, si tu avais fermé ta gueule dès le départ, on en serait pas là ! Non, mais regarde-nous ! On a pas l'air con comme ça ! On en a rien à faire que tu nous aimes bien là ! Tu as dégueulé sur les pieds d'un pote du Ministre et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'on est sympa ?! Mais va te faire voir !

— Vos effusions sont très émouvantes. Toutefois, je vais devoir vous ramener à Poudlard. Cela tombe très bien car je devais m'y rendre. J'avais en effet l'attention de m'arrêter pour prendre une bière, cependant j'attendrais un peu plus longtemps car nous allons nous diriger tous ensemble jusqu'au château. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Tous voulurent hocher la tête, mais uniquement Umji parvient à effectuer un geste, le sortilège de pétrification étant toujours actif sur les autres. Lorsque celui-ci cessa de faire effet, ils s'écroulèrent sur le parquet, qui n'ondulait plus, même aux yeux de la plus jeune. Les paumes posées à plat sur les lattes brunes, ils tentèrent de se remettre sur pieds. Aussitôt leur équilibre restauré, ils emboitèrent le pas à Kim Heechul, lequel pressait l'allure déjà sur le pas de la porte et ils redoutaient les conséquences à affronter s'ils n'allongeaient pas leurs foulées immédiatement.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, la moindre syllabe sur le trajet, pourtant bref, du bar de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard.

Devant les grilles imposantes de l'établissement scolaire, Seokjin hésita à glisser une remarque sarcastique. Cependant, son regard enjoué croisa celui, austère d'Umji, qui ne semblait pas avoir digéré les commentaires qu'il lui avait fait il y a de cela quelques minutes, et ce malgré son état d'ébriété inédit. Leurs prunelles noisette s'affrontèrent l'espace d'un instant et Jin se renfrogna, oubliant ses sottises. Pour le moment. Car il ne renonçait pas à toutes les bêtises qui rythmaient son quotidien et sans lesquelles ce dernier serait bien morose.

Les cinq camarades n'étaient actuellement pas dans une situation rêvée. Mais ils ne s'avouaient pas vaincu. Peut-être de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvriraient-elles sous peu, leur réservant de jolies surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Si ses consignes ne l'en avaient pas empêché, Heechul aurait certainement ramené les cinq délinquants en les trainant par l'oreille. Néanmoins et les jeunes gens ne pouvaient que s'en réjouirent, le Ministre actuel de la Magie avait donné à son adjoint des instructions strictes auxquelles il ne pouvait déroger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et puis, en se penchant sur un plan purement technique, il ne disposait pas de suffisamment de mains pour attraper le lobe de chaque élève.

Ses pieds, engourdis par le froid, continuaient de le porter machinalement alors que son cerveau divaguait. De nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient, refaisaient surface après des années d'enfouissement au plus profond des méandres de son esprit. Un doux sourire nostalgique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il se souvint des méthodes qu'employait sa grand-mère pour le punir quand il jouait dans la boue avec son voisin. Ces deux-là, enfants turbulents et chamailleurs, avaient ensemble commis mille et une bêtises. Ces réminiscences mélancoliques l'empêchaient de réprimander comme ils mériteraient les gamins, qui se traînaient derrière lui en soupirant. Ils lui rappelaient tant de choses qu'il avait vécu il y a de cela trop longtemps à son goût, il s'identifiait à ces adolescents, décelait une part de lui-même dans chacun d'entre eux.

— J'ai mal aux pieds… geignit Umji, brisant le flot des pensées d'Heechul.

— Nous sommes presque arrivés.

— Vous pouvez pas me porter ?

— Pardon ? C'est à moi que vous vous adressez, Mademoiselle ?

— Non, non ! répondit Jisoo, plus sèchement que désiré. Elle demandait ça à Seokjin, qui va s'en occuper.

— Quoi, mais je vais pas…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. Nous vous suivons.

La charmante brune étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents étincelantes, et flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jin, qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer. Elle avait pris les choses en main, de peur d'aggraver son cas. Elle avait donc improvisé, des mots aléatoires avaient glissé sur sa langue et c'est le nom de Seokjin qui s'était échappé, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Malgré son mécontentement, ses muscles courbaturés par l'entraînement intensif de Quidditch de la veille et la fatigue accumulée dans la journée, il attrapa la fine benjamine et la souleva telle une mariée. Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits lorsque les effluves d'alcool, qui émanaient de la bouche entrouverte d'Umji, parvinrent jusqu'à ses narines. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne dise mot, puis n'y tenant plus, il exprima son irritation au premier venu, qui s'avéra être Yerin.

— Tu veux pas la porter pour moi ?

— Hein ?

— S'il te plait Yerin. Elle est pas lourde, mais elle pue l'alcool. C'est insupportable.

— Tu es vraiment une chochotte. On en a à peine pour cinq minutes !

— C'est déjà trop. Je vais mourir.

— Ce qui est génial avec toi, c'est que tu es jamais dans l'exagération.

— Allez, Yerin. Sauve-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu me débarrasses d'elle.

— Dis donc, c'est super sympa pour elle, ça.

— Oh, tu m'as très bien compris !

— Quand tu dis tout ce que je veux… Ça comprend quoi exactement ?

— J'en sais rien, j'ai pas réfléchi à ça.

— Je veux connaître les clauses du contrat avant de m'engager.

— Tu choisiras plus tard là. Je vais décéder asphyxié si tu ne la prends pas tout de suite.

— Vas-y, je vais la porter. J'en ai marre de vous entendre, intervint Yoongi d'une voix lasse. Moi, ça m'est égal.

— Non ! Je vais la prendre sur mon dos. Je peux pas laisser une occasion pareille passer. Je trouverais bien un truc marrant à te faire faire !

Yerin poussa Yoongi, qui menaçait la mise en place d'un des ses plans machiavéliques. Les plaintes de Seokjin lui avaient offert une piste royale, qu'elle comptait bien exploiter par la suite, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore eu une idée lui convenant. Un sourire sur les lèvres, étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies par l'air frais du début de soirée, elle attrapa Umji. Cette dernière était tellement dans les vapes qu'elle ne parut pas remarquer le changement de porteur.

Les tours de pierre du château perçaient le ciel nuageux. La météo ne semblait pas être des plus clémentes et tous se réjouirent d'enfin arriver dans l'enceinte de l'école. La pluie ne devait plus tarder, alors quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, ils furent soulagés de ne pas avoir subi une douche forcée. À cette saison, sur les collines d'Écosse, les averses se faisaient très fréquentes, les chapes nuageuses formaient une ombre oppressante au dessus des têtes des élèves de l'établissement et ceux-ci ne voyait que très rarement le ciel bleu.

À peine nos cinq adolescents et Kim Heechul eurent posé le pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment que des tonnes d'eau se mirent à chuter sur la toiture. Le fracas du liquide rencontrant les tuiles surprit tant Yerin qu'elle sursauta violemment et relâcha sa prise sur le frêle corps de la benjamine. Le postérieur d'Umji frappa le sol, la douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale telle une onde de choc et elle exprima sa souffrance par un long gémissement. En considérant l'événement d'un œil positif, l'impact avait été si brusque qu'il avait extrait la jeune fille de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait entrainé l'alcool.

Elle plaqua une paume dans le bas de son dos, zone sensible, et analysa son environnement. Ses idées se déplaçaient dans son cerveau en tous sens sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les calmer et les organiser. La majeure partie de la journée avait disparu de son esprit, donc quand le visage du bras droit du Ministre apparut dans son champ de vision, elle ne comprit pas les raisons pour lesquels ses traits laissaient transparaître un tel agacement.

— Bon, mademoiselle Umji, à présent que vous semblez être revenue à vous-même, nous allons rejoindre le reste de vos camarades, qui ont reçu l'ordre de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle à 18 heures. Vous seriez au courant de cette information si vous n'aviez pas passé votre journée dans ce bar de Pré-au-Lard. J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte que vos sottises d'une immaturité certaine m'auront valu d'être en retard. J'ai bien peur que nous arrivions si tard que le gros de l'information ait déjà été divulgué. Vous vous débrouillerez par la suite pour apprendre les détails sur l'événement à venir, est-ce bien compris ? demanda-t-il et il obtint pour réponse immédiate, un hochement de tête frénétique des adolescents. Désormais, suivez-moi. En silence, bien évidemment.

L'homme tourna les talons et emprunta le couloir que les cinq protagonistes parcouraient tous les jours afin d'aller se sustenter. Il se drapa dans sa cape de sorcier, dont les broderies minutieuses devaient avoir fait gonflé le prix d'une manière si exponentielle que Yoongi n'osa pas imaginer le montant dépensé.

Min Yoongi provenait d'une famille modeste de Moldus, alors les extravagantes folies budgétaires de certains sorciers le laissaient pantois. Côtoyer des personnes au matériel hors de prix depuis plusieurs années n'avait pas modifié sa vision des choses et ce côté excessivement économe lui valait souvent des moqueries. Toutefois, il n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ce que disaient les autres. Il préférait rire à gorge déployée lorsque de tels commentaires atteignaient ses oreilles, plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, qui n'était pas particulièrement à plaindre. Les possessions matérielles n'intéressaient pas du tout Yoongi. Tant qu'il pouvait suivre les cours avec ses amis, occuper son rôle de Gardien au Quidditch et continuer de contempler de loin ce superbe garçon de Serdaigle, Yoongi était satisfait.

— Quel événement ?

— J'en sais rien, moi. Comment tu veux que je sache quoi que ce soit ? J'ai passé la journée avec toi, hein. Je suis pas plus au courant que tu ne l'es. C'est débile de me demander ça.

— Ouais, ouais, maugréa Yerin. Mais ça m'intrigue, moi.

— Le suspense est presque terminé. Nous sommes quasi arrivés.

— De toute façon, dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ici, vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre et vous faites tout pour embêter le maximum de personnes.

— Oh, regarde Jin ! On dirait que notre Umji est de mauvaise humeur !

— C'est mignon, on dirait qu'elle a gagné une dizaine d'années en une demi-heure !

— Mignon, je suis pas sûre. Je crois que je la préférais quand elle avait cinq ans d'âge mental. Je trouve ça mille fois plus drôle personnellement. Mais bon, cela ne reste que mon avis !

— J'avoue, pouffa Yerin, qu'elle est bien moins drôle quand elle nous dispute que quand elle vomit sur les pieds de quelqu'un d'important.

— Là tout de suite, je sais pas si je trouve ça très drôle, mais imagine dans dix, vingt ans quand on discutera avec des potes des trucs qu'on faisait quand on étai jeunes… "Moi, j'ai une amie qui a vomi sur les chaussures de l'adjoint du Ministre de la Magie !"

— Ah, je vois tellement la scène !

— Excusez-moi, l'amie en question… C'est moi ?

Yerin, Jisoo et Seokjin tentèrent de dissimuler l'éclat de rire qui secoua leurs corps, tandis que Yoongi, resté silencieux devant la conversation très divertissante de ses amis, confirma l'information à Umji, un sourire en coin. Le visage de la benjamine se décomposa si vite que les esclaffements des trois idiots redoublèrent. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les interroger pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur cette débauche dont elle ne conservait aucun souvenir, Heechul ouvrit la porte de la plus grande salle du château. Aussitôt, les cinq se turent, sans que la plus jeune n'abandonne définitivement son idée de tirer les vers du nez des quatre autres.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur les nouveaux venus, qui avaient pas moins de trente-cinq minutes de retard, ce qui est considérable lorsque l'on sait que la réunion a été exigée par le directeur en personne. Celui-ci également scruta les adolescents qui tentaient de se camoufler derrière Kim Heechul et une lueur d'amusement, qui ne fut décelée par la majorité de ceux présents, scintilla dans ses prunelles.

Umji ne connaissait pas les détails de l'après-midi et elle crut mourir en sentant l'attention de centaines d'élèves dirigée sur elle. L'irrationnelle envie de s'évaporer qu'elle ressentit à cet instant ne fut rien à côté de ce désir de décès qui la submergea quelques heures plus tard, dans les dortoirs, lorsque Jisoo et Yerin lui contèrent les événements. Cependant, ne possédant aucun don de divination, elle ne se doutait pas que sa honte actuelle pouvait encore augmenter.

Ses amis n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils avaient certes une certaine habitude pour capter les regards. Ordinairement, ce n'était pas eux même que tous observaient, mais le spectacle qu'ils organisaient. Ils auraient pu dresser une liste longue comme le bras de leurs exactions et elle n'aurait encore pas été exhaustive. Quoi qu'il en soit, les cinq jeunes gens se serraient plus ou moins consciemment les uns contre les autres, avec l'objectif de passer inaperçus, chose excessivement difficile quand on arrive avec tant de retard, accompagné par un des membres les mieux placés du Ministère.

— Allez-vous asseoir tous les cinq, nous rediscuterons de votre cas plus tard.

Ils s'exécutèrent si rapidement que les élèves sagement assis aux places qui leur étaient attribuées s'interrogèrent : avaient-ils eu une hallucination collective ou y avait-il bien eu une bande d'adolescents devant le directeur ? Leurs silhouettes disparurent dans un froissement de cape et ils s'installèrent discrètement à la table des Poufsouffle, où leurs camarades les attendaient avec impatience. N'importe quel élève de la maison au blason représentant un blaireau aurait expliqué que le divertissement provenait toujours de ce groupe d'étudiants de sixième année. C'est donc en toute logique, que les voyant arriver ainsi, l'ensemble des Poufsouffle attendait des explications. La curiosité piquée, leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas de leurs visages rougis.

Selon toute vraisemblance, les cinq délinquants avaient fait leur apparition à l'exacte fin de l'annonce du directeur car ce dernier prononça à peine trois phrases, que quasiment personne n'écouta, avant de conclure par un joyeux "Bon appétit à tous !". Les mains jusqu'alors plaquées sur ses joues cramoisies dans le but de faire baisser la température de sa peau, Seokjin releva le menton brusquement dès que des termes appartenant au champ lexical de la nourriture furent prononcés. À la seconde d'après, une flopée de victuailles se matérialisa devant eux et le blond eut pour réflexe de survie d'enfourner dans sa bouche tout élément comestible passant à sa portée, soit trois tranches de bacon, deux œufs en gelée, une poignée de tomates cerise et bien d'autres choses encore. Il fallait avouer que ce jeune homme avait un estomac à l'élasticité hors-norme. Il était le premier à s'enthousiasmer de l'organisation de concours de nourriture dans la Salle sur Demande – le règlement prohibant ce genre de festivités – car seule une infime minorité était en mesure de menacer sa victoire. Seokjin poursuivait son repas paisiblement lorsque deux mains virent lui pincer les côtes.

— On vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à cette réunion et vous nous expliquez comment vous vous êtes démerdés pour débarquer comme ça, ok ?

Jin sursauta et toussa si fort qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec quelques grains de riz. Bien qu'il eût failli décéder à l'instant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se décala afin d'offrir une place assise au nouvel arrivant, qui avait à moitié rampé pour ne pas se faire remarquer des surveillants.

— Alors Jinnie, tu commences ou on t'explique d'abord ?

— Comme tu veux, Kookie… roucoula le plus vieux en glissant une main sur ses hanches.

— Je ne sais pas, moi… Choisis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

— Raconte-nous en premier ! s'exclama Jisoo, quelque peu agacée par le comporte-ment excessivement niais des deux garçons.

— Bien…

Le dénommé Kookie, dont le véritable nom était Jeon Jungkook, afficha une mine renfrognée, puis à peine les doigts de Seokjin eurent effleuré sa joue, il hocha la tête. Il sembla réfléchir une fraction de secondes, jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, de laquelle son meilleur ami lui fit signe que personne n'avait constaté son absence, et il se tourna à nouveau vers les cinq adolescents, pendus à ses lèvres.

— Bon, bah… Vous voyez ces tables, là-bas ?

Il pointa son index en direction du fond de la salle, au pied de la table des professeurs, lesquels communiquaient avec force bruit. Là, dans un renfoncement qui n'était pas ordinairement et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué avec toute cette agitation, se trouvaient quatre tables. La surprise n'aurait sans doute pas été justifiée si autour de ces meubles basiques, il n'avait pas quelques dizaines de visages inconnus. Les jeunes anonymes semblaient impressionnés par le lieu, au dépaysant plafond dont les conditions météorologiques propres évoluaient en permanence, à en croire les expressions faciales étonnées qu'ils affichaient.

— C'est qui ? s'enquit Yerin, en se penchant pour se rapprocher des autres.

— On sait pas vraiment en fait. Ils sont arrivés avec le directeur et ils se sont posés dans leur coin directement. Tout ce qu'on a compris, parce qu'on a pas vraiment écouté en fait, c'est que c'était des gens d'une autre école.

— Tu as rien compris, mec ! beugla un petit bonhomme aux cheveux rose bonbon.

Il se redressa le plus discrètement possible, poussa Jungkook et s'assit à son tour. Aux aguets, car lui non plus n'aurait dû quitter sa table, il scruta les alentours et quand il fut enfin certain que son camouflage était optimal, il reprit la parole :

— Jungkook, tu es vraiment débile.

— Mais Jimin !

— Tu as vraiment rien suivi du tout ! Le pauvre, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Jisoo et Yerin, qui fronçaient les sourcils, il était trop préoccupé par la mystérieuse disparition de son Jin ! Il écoutait même pas ce que je lui disais !

— Si, je t'ai entendu !

— Entendre et écouter sont deux choses parfaitement distinctes, imbécile.

— D'accord, en attendant, je sais que tu avais dit que tu restais là-bas pour surveiller mes arrières.

— On dirait que tu prends part à un combat… C'est absurde.

— Tu as dit que tu resterais avec les autres !

— Je fais encore ce que je veux Jungkook !

Leurs chamailleries auraient pu continuer encore des heures durant si Umji n'avait pas longuement soupiré. Cette simple exhalation, trahissant le profond agacement de la jolie érudite dont le crâne souffrait atrocement, marqua la fin de la rigolade et les deux Serpentards reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Les légers différents entre les deux meilleurs amis oubliés, Umji fit un geste du menton, qui suffit à inciter Jimin à ouvrir de nouveau ses épaisses lèvres.

— Il va y avoir une compétition ici. D'après mes informations, c'est un tournoi entre cinq écoles de sorciers, dont la nôtre. Apparemment, ça existe depuis plusieurs siècles, mais à cause de tous les événements qui se sont produits avec Vous-Savez-Qui, ça avait été interrompu. Ça faisait environ vingt ans qu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Mais le Ministère s'est dit que comme tout était revenu à peu près à la normale, ça allait reprendre. On est les premiers à accueillir la compétition et c'est pour ça que ces gens sont là-bas. Comme l'a très intelligemment dit Jungkook (celui-ci faillit protester, puis Umji l'en dissuada d'un coup de pied dans le tibia), ils viennent donc d'autres écoles, qui sont situées aux quatre coins du monde. Je n'ai pas spécialement retenu les informations sur tout le monde, et je suppose qu'on en apprendra plus dans les jours à venir. Tout ce que je sais sur ces quatre écoles - parce que oui, cinq écoles, sans la nôtre, ça fait quatre – c'est qu'il y en a une de France, une d'Australie, une de Corée du Sud et une… Euh, je ne sais plus. Brésil ou Mexique. Enfin, voilà. Vous savez tout.

— Bah non, gros malin. On ne sait pas tout. Tu nous as même pas parlé d'en quoi consistait le tournoi.

— Ah oui, en effet.

— Il est intelligent, celui-là, pouffa Yerin dans l'oreille de Yoongi, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air las.

— Et après, il se moque de moi ! C'est injuste !

— Oui, oui, Calimero, le fit taire Jisoo, dont l'esprit compétitif s'était réveillé. En attendant, moi je veux savoir ce qu'il faut faire, et comment on s'inscrit pour participer.

— Euh, c'est un ensemble d'épreuves, trois il me semble. Elles sont aléatoires, et déterminées au dernier moment, pour empêcher la triche et ce genre de choses. En fait, on ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur les épreuves en elles-mêmes. Il nous a juste expliqué qu'un élève représenterait chaque école, donc il y aurait selon mes calculs d'une incroyable complexité, cinq participants. Et ils seraient tirés au sort par une flamme. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment saisi comment une flamme pouvait faire office d'urne ou truc du style, enfin bon, moi je transmets juste. J'ai pas l'intention de participer.

— Il faut mettre son nom dans la flamme ?

— Je crois, oui.

— Et elle est où ?

— Ils la mettront en place demain.

À peine les dernières syllabes du mignon petit Jimin eurent été recueillies par les oreilles de Jisoo, la brune bondit et abandonna ses amis, qui ne purent masquer leur amusement face à la réaction enflammée (et c'est le cas de le dire) de Jisoo.

Celle-ci se rua à la bibliothèque où elle passa la nuit, préparant un plan d'attaque pour le tournoi, duquel elle se voyait déjà remporter la victoire.


End file.
